Life Changes
by YaBad
Summary: Its weird that you used to be a lame nerd 4 years ago but now your a famous teenager with hot fans and even hotter ex-bullies who aren't spiteful assholes after all...It's all fun and games until people start to fall madly in love! Genderswap!Brittany/Tori
1. Never Forgotton

A/N I'm backkkkkkkkkk and I have decided that I want to rewrite the two stories that I have already put out into the world it's been awhile, and I don't know how many people have been waiting on the updates, but I promise that I'm back and the stories will be updated and new stories are coming in shortly so just give me some more time even though I've have a few years (yikes!) Buttttttttt here we go FNTB revised but just with a new name (double yikes!)

"Move it Pedo Pierce" Noah "Puck" Puckerman said as he pushed Brett into a row of lockers

Brett's back hit the lockers and his thick rimmed glasses hit the hallway floor in front of him with a ' _clatter_ ', only to get crushed by a pearly white Nike sneaker that could only belong to a Cheerio. But in this case the now ' _shattering_ ' sound was followed by an ice-cold cherry red slushie being poured on his mop blonde hair by none other the HBIC, Head Cheerio Santana Marie Lopez herself. Great just what he need.

"Aw tiny pierce are you going to cry" Santana laughed with the group of kids that had by now surrounded them as the scene continue to play out before them.

"Move. Move!" Sam Evans said firmly as he pushed through the crowd to get to the person that could only be his cousin since he heard Santana taunting voice.

"Aww look at the little nerd family reunion" Santana said through her fits of laughter as she was egged on by the numerous kids that surrounding her and the three boys she stood before.

The Bell rung and all the kids dissolved to their respectful classrooms to start off their last day of the school year. Santana rolled her eyes as she walked away from the scene that she and Puck had created sometimes she wonders why she even does half the things that she does she knows that after high school being popular won't even matter anymore. But she just shakes the responsible thoughts from her mind as Puck opens the door to her AP Biology class for her.

"When are you going to start to stand up for yourself B you know that I won't be here next year and Brent and Beau still go to Carmel High across town" Sam says sighing to his little cousin as he helps him up from the hallway floor and passing him his fifth pair of crushed glasses this year.

"It's fine I got it I don't need my brothers help, I didn't even need yours" Brett says dejectedly snatching his glasses from Sam and shaking the red substance out of his hair and walking towards his class that he is now late for.

"Brett just please try to stand up for yourself" Sam says drained from the whole situation of his little cousin who seemingly doesn't want to help himself from the situation

"Okay..." Brett utters as he walks into his AP Biology class.

"Mr. Pierce it's lovely for you to finally join us, I expected more from a student like you even on the last day… Take a seat" Mr. Checkrick stated loudly at Brett causing the whole class to stare at him.

Brett keeps his head down that still has a tint of red contrasting against his blonde hair and he makes his way over to the only seat left in the class which he realizes is the seat by The Santana Lopez herself, with a huff he makes his way to his seat to start on his class work and prays that the day goes by faster.

"Don't sit too close Pedo Pierce I don't want to catch anything" Santana announces without looking up from the worksheet she was working on.

Brett didn't reply he just pulls out a pen and just hopes the day would end already so he can get on with his summer and doesn't have to see any of these horrible people until the following semester.

* * *

"Yo Brett" Brent yelled to his brother as he saw him exiting his Prius in their 10-car garage he never really understood why his little brother drove the ridiculous car when he has a black 2015 NSX Acura, Audi R8 Razor GTR, and a 2015 Ducati Hybrid. He just shook his head at his brothers' antics to hide the family's wealth.

"What 'Rent" Brett said to his brother as he grabbed his book bag from his car and turning to his older brother whom was walking towards him.

"Why do you choose to drive that horrific car" Brent said cringing at the thought of even sitting in the old car. Brett just looked at his older brother as if to say 'Fuck Off'. "What are you even talking about leave me alone ass hat" Brett said walking into the house with an agitated face he already had a terrible day he didn't need to hear his triple brothers shit too.

"I'm just fucking with you B, but seriously you have three really nice and expensive vehicles why drive the starter car. Anyway, have you seen Beau" Brent inquired briskly trying to keep up with Brett whom was walking quickly to the kitchen.

"No, I literally just got into the house how could I have seen him" He stated to his brother dismissively as he walked into the kitchen where his Mom Jennifer was currently cooking.

"Damn I was just asking a question don't got to be an ass about it" Brent said rolling his eyes at his little brother and walking around the island in the big kitchen to kiss his mother's temple and grabbing a banana.

"Can you two shut up Maddie was in the den sleeping, but how loud y'all were she's probably up now you two big dummies" Beau announced as he walked into the kitchen with his brothers.

"She's probably up now anyway now those two being so loud when they came in" Their mom said before she kissed her triplets on the forehead, only to have Brett and Brent to wipe the kiss off and Beau to smile after his mom.

Brent jumped up onto the counter and peeled his banana and then turned to his brothers and stated "So Brett me and Beau was talking and we think that its better if we come join you at McKinley for our senior year so that the three musketeers are back in action ya mean" he said looking between his two siblings in front of him.

'Guys you don't have to," Brett protested as he looked at his twin brothers that sat before him looking at him proudly about their decision.

"Yes! We do, we are so tired of you getting bullied you're a Pierce and no Pierce gets bullied" Beau said taking a sip of his Moms drink when she turned away to stir the pasta she was making for dinner.

"You're getting bullied at school?" Mrs. Pierce asked as she turned away from the cooking food and slapped Beau's hand from her cup of juice and turned to look at her youngest son with a worried expression.

"No, Mom I'm not" Brett uttered as he fixed his black rimmed glasses on the bridge of his nose under his breath to his mother afraid that she would tell his father who would be pissed about the unknown situation.

"Yes, Mom he is by a Junior girl named Santana Lopez she is only 15" Brent said jumping off of the counter to get some water out of the refrigerator.

"Wow, she is quite young to be going into her senior year," their mom said surprised about the age difference "I should tell Brett." she continued to no one in particular making a move to leave the kitchen.

"No! Mom don't tell Dad okay I can handle it by myself." Junior said to his mom not wanting to have to deal with his problematic father.

"Brett, I love you and I won't tell your father, but if I hear anything else about this then I will have to handle it myself... understood" Mrs. Pierce said sternly to her baby.

"Yes, Ma'am" he said as he watched his mom turn off the stove. "I Love Brett just tell me if you need anything okay?" Mrs. Pierce sighed shaking her head

"I love you too Mom and I understand but I got it handle" Brett said to his mom with a weak smile she smiled in return kissed his head and left the kitchen leaving her three sons in there alone.

"Yea bro tell us if you need anything." Brent said and him and Beau left the kitchen not knowing what else to do to help their brother if he doesn't help himself.

What I'm going to do? Brett asked himself once everybody left the kitchen. He looked down at what he was wearing. Black suspenders with a royal blue collared shirt with black cargo pants and all black chucks. It's time for a change.

* * *

 _2pm_

"Bent! Beau!" Brett yelled up from the basement where his room was. "Yo Bro" they said as they ran down the basement steps into Brett's room and jumped onto Brett's bed where he was scrolling through his Instagram.

"I wanna do it" Brett said to his brothers. The twin brothers looked at each other and smirked. "Yeahhhhhhhh Buddyyyyyy!" The twins screamed jumping around like little girls. "So where do we start." Brett asked his brothers.

"First we hit the gym" Brent said smiling at his little brother finally letting him help him work out so he can be bigger and look more intimidating to people whom used to pick on him or wanted to hurt him his little brother won't be so little after he was done helping him turn into a man and maybe he will finally have his growth spurt this summer and he won't be so small anymore

* * *

 _"_ Brett! Get up and get the hell of my dam house!" Brett's dad yelled from the kitchen. Brett literally rolled out of bed and he walked over to his bathroom brushed his teeth, and comb his hair into a quiff using water The first few weeks were hard for Brett he was not strong at all until the beginning July his growth spurt had finally hit him full on. Brett stood at 6'3 his arms were ripped. He had a quiff like his brothers. He had contracts instead of his lame glasses he bought ray bans. And he had all the latest sneakers, and clothes plus he had more leather jackets and snapbacks than he could count. He walked out the bath room and walked into his walk in walked to his shirt section first pulled out a plaid red and black button down and a black V-neck shirt. He grabbed some all black suspenders. Then he went over to his pants section and grabbed a pair of Calvin Klein ripped up skinny jeans. He picked up his fresh pair of fire red retro 5 Jordan's, and asked he ran down stairs.

"Hey Brett." Jennifer said eating toast she had a very bendable schedule the perk of owning her own hospital with her husband and both being successful surgeons she could spend time with her kids and not really miss much and they could live more than comfortable and she more than loved her life and her family.

"Hey mom, dad," Brett said and grabbed an apple. "Brent and Beau come on you have to pick up your girlfriends." Brett Junior yelled up the steps that was in the kitchen.

Brent and Beau came down stairs wearing almost there same thing as Brett. Brent had on a blue and black shirt like Brett's almost the same Calvin Klein jeans as him except his had Brent going down the right side. With blue retro 5 Jordan's, they left their button downs open so you could see their shirts and Beau and Brent had white V-neck shirts on. Beau had on a white and black version of Brent and Brett shirt, and the same pants as Brett and white and black retro 5 Jordan's on.

"Aye bro's you know what they say great minds think alike." Brett grabbed the keys to his Audi razor he got when he was fifth teen. Brett never drove his fancy cars to school didn't want everybody to know that his family was really wealthy so he dressed like a normal nerd and drove a Prius but not this year or ever again. Brent said grabbing his keys to his all black Ducati Hybrid and tossing Beau his keys and walking out the door.

The Brothers picked up Maya and Maria, Brent and Beau girlfriends and Their childhood friend Vincent Vega. When they pulled up into the parking lot. Brent was on the Left side of Brett's Audi and Beau was on the right with the girls on the back of each bike. A crowd was slowly formed when they saw the four bad asses from Carmel High pull up to McKinley with Santana 'HBIC' Lopez in front with her best friends Jade West to her right and Quinn Fabray to her left. Brent dismounted his bike when Maria hopped off and they looked at their schedules, only to see they have all the same classes.

"Brent do you have all the same classes as me and Maya?" Beau asked looking between the paper and his twin brother "Yea I'm going to ask Junior and Vinny" Brent said as he went over to Brett's Audi and knocked on the window. Brett looked from Vincent who he was talking to, to the window where Brent was and he turned off the car since stepped out the car with Vincent. Brett was eating up the idea that his classmates didn't know who he was and he was glad that his voice had more bass so they wouldn't even know him. Vincent and Brett had their sunglasses on do nobody could see their eyes but that didn't stop the High School students wanting to know who they are.

"Brent, we have all the same classes this is going to be my year." Brett said smirking as he rolled down the window so only his brother could see or hear him.

"Leggo first period going to start soon" Vinny said cutting the sibling conversation short not wanting to make a bad first impression on his last first day.

"Ard." Was the only thing Brett said before getting out his parked car and walking towards the entrance. Only to get stopped by Quinn. "Who are you?" Quinn asked.

"Well I'm Beau this is my girlfriend Maya." Beau said running his hand through his quiff that goes in the right direction.

I'm Brent that's my twin Brother Beau this is my girlfriend Maria, that's our best friend Vincent Vega and that's Our triplet little brother Junior Brent said pointing at Beau, Maria Vincent and Brett.

"Um I'm Vincent Vega and Jad-." "Shut it Vega." Jade interrupted Vinny before he could finish.

"West." Vinny sighed desperately at the girl that he had so much fun with and even caught feelings with before she was ripped away from him.

"Vega." Jade basically growled at the immature she felt that should've fought harder for her but he didn't and just chalked what they had and went back to where ever he had come from and apparently, he had come from this very place she forced to and she's not quite sure if she wants to smack him or kiss him.

"Right whatever you wanna know who I'm ask Jadelyn." Vin said rolling his eyes and running his hand through his curly hair he didn't feel like dealing with this problem this early in the morning and he didn't have the energy too.

"Oh so I'm Jadelyn now." Jade snapped she only told him her real name because she thought, is/ was in love with him but now he has no right to call her that name not now or ever again because he lost that when he didn't fight for her.

"Yep dam sure is, now excuse me I have physics to get to Junior we out." Vinny said walking towards Brett who was on Instagram on his new iPhone 6s plus the whole time.

"Wait who is he." Santana asked Beau not paying jade any attention on what she was yelling about this early in the morning.

"My lil brother just know that Santana." Beau said walking right pass her with his arm around Maya's waist.

"Oh but you already know him." Brent snapped And followed his brothers into the school.

* * *

 _Before Lunch_

"What we eating for lunch?" Vinny asked straving and slightly regretting skipping on breakfast because he can't remember the last time he was this hungry and he needed to eat ASAP.

"Chill vins you would probably eat anything." Brett said laughing at his over zealous friend handing him an orange.

"Yea that's the same thing your said when I ate your girl out last night." Vinny said back quickly. "Ohhhhhhh." Beau and Brent Said laughing.

"Oh really because I came over your house last night to play call of duty black ops 3 your mom said you wasn't there, but then she said she will play with me all night." Brett said and smirked and dipping the punch vinny tried to throw at him

"Fuck you Pierce." Vinny said laughing with them and sitting on top of the table waiting to leave to go get good food that's not school lunch

"Pierce?" Brett turned around to see a confused looking Puck "Yea that's my name you know Brent Pierce Beau Pierce and Brett Pierce Jr." Brett continued to explain to puck even though He saw Santana and her friends walk up.

"Pedo Pierce"

Santana chuckled more at herself then him for not realizing that the sexy boy sitting in front of her was the same boy that she bullied every day since Freshman year.

"That's not his name!" Brent growled and stepped forward toward Santana who had a red slushie in her hand Brett put his hand on Brent's shoulder as to tell him he can handle this.

"What you going to do Lopez throw that slushie on me," Brett chuckled darkly while taking off his red leather jacket and handing it to Vinny. "Cause if you are-," He said while grabbing the cup and throwing it in his own face. "I don't need you to." Than Brett unbuttoned his button down and took it wiped the chunks of ice out of his hair, then he wiped the syrup of his chest with his v neck. Every girl in the hallway stopped what he was doing and was staring at Brett's god like body. And So was Santana. Brett grabbed his jacket from Vinny and put it over his body with his abs on full display.

"This is the final slushie that will be thrown at me because the next time somebody try's to throw one at me. If there a guy I'll handle them but if the are a female my lovely. Sisters wouldn't mind getting there hands dirty. I meanThey are Lima Heights finest," Brett chuckled darkly again and put his sunglasses back on with a smirk and turned around towards his family. "So Subway is calling my name leggo." Brett put his arm around Beau and Vinny who were laughing.

Santana just stood there shocked.

 _"Santana_. Santana! did you see Brett." Jade said as she walked up to Santana trying to catch the girl's attention who was still looking at the male god that just slushied himself and threatened her all in the same breath she didn't realize she was holding her breathe until she turned to acknowledge Jade

"Yeahhhhhhhh I did." Santana said while looking at Jade. "Why does he have his shirt off?" Jade asked one of her best friends trying to make sense of the whole situation she obviously missed being mindful to side step the red puddle that laid in the lunch room

"Because he slushied himself." Santana said while fixing her timberlands trying to change the subject of what just happened

"Oh wow, you know I didn't even know that was Pe-." Jade started "Don't you finish that sentence Jadelyn West". Santana said angrily.

"Oh, okay clam down you were the one who said to call him that after he walked into the bathroom while you were getting dress on accident may I add and call me Jadelyn again and I will cut a bitch." Jade said and then rolling her eyes.

"I-I know and I shouldn't have done that to him." Santana said as her gaze dropped to the floor yhinking of all the things she shouldn't have done to Brett.

"Oh My God Thee Santana Lopez has finally admitted to being wrong." Jade said sarcastically.

"Really Jade come on," Santana sighed and rolled her eyes at her best friend "so tell me about you and This Vincent guy."

"It was in LA when I went to go see my dad and I just broke up with beck.'

* * *

"Vinny tell us about Jadelyn." Beau said with a snort he sees the effect of the unexpected question od vinny when he almost chokes on his sandwich

"Okay it was in LA when I went to go see Trina." Vinny sighs as he recalls the long story of meeting Jade back in L.A.

* * *

 _Flashback La..._

 _Vinny you need to go out and talk up some girls._ _Trina said while sitting down on the couch next to her little brother whom she desperately wanted to get out the apartment so that she can invite her newest boy toy over and have a little fun._

 _I don't want to i just wanna spend July with my big sister. Vinny fabricated when sticking his hand into Trina's bowl of popcorn and eating a handful of the buttery food._

 _Trina just gave him a pointed look and slapped his away hand as he went in for seconds on her popcorn._

" _Okay okay I'm waiting on André to come and pick me up._ " _Vinny said with a smirk as he checked his phone to see if he had gotten any new messages from Andre._

 _Were are you guys going?_ _Trina questioned absent mindedly paying more attention to the TV show that was currently playing then her brothers response._

" _To the mall I need a new snapback._ " _Vinny says while scrolling through Instagram and liking random posts;_

" _Right and what else?_ " _Trina asked turning to her little brother not believing that him and his delinquent friends are just going to the mall to buy things._

" _Chill out Trina I'm 17 not 7 I know how to stay out of trouble._ " Vincent sighed out looking up from his phone and looking at his sister.

" _As long as you know Vin._ " _Trina said messing up his hair with a quick ruffle of her hand and jumping up so he doesn't retaliate and hit her or something more sinister._

" _All come on mom stop._ " _Vincent groans trying to fix his hair back into place with one hand holding his phone up as a mirror and the other combing through his curly mahogany hair trying to fix it as best as he can._

" _I'm not that old you asshole_ " T _rina said rolling her eyes at her younger brothers antics_

 _Beeep!_

" _That must be Andre I have to go bye old hag._ " _Vinny said running out the house because Trina tried to throw her heel at him._

" _Yo Dre._ " Vinny says as he climbs into Andres Camaro. " _Yizzo Cents._ " Andre says in reply and speeds off the red light. " _Were we going." Vinny inquires as he is still Turing to fix his hair in car mirror. "_ To _the mall I have to meet my friend there._ " The musician chuckles as his watch his old friend struggle with his hair. " _Okay dude let's go." Vincent lets out with a frustrated sigh after his failed attempt at trying to fix his hair which looked totally fine to anybody that wasn't the perfectionist boy_

* * *

 _At the mall.._

" _Dre who are we meeting?"_ Vincent said uninterestedly while looking around the mall. " _My friend Beck Oliver" Andre answered while rolling his eyes at the Impatient boy._ " _Oh okay._ " Vincent said as he watched a brunette and a red head walk into Victoria secret " _Andre!_ " Beck _called out as he saw him and Vincent walking up the steps to the second floor of the mall "Beck._ " _Dre said through a smile as he stopped in place letting the boy catch up to him and Vincent on the stairs._

" _Hey so ready to go shopping." Beck said falling into syn with Vinny and Andre as thry walked the second level of the mall looking at windows of stores._

" _Why what happened this time?" Andre cut right to te point on why his friend had called him to the mall Beck only wanted to shop when his heart was broken._

" _We broke up." Beck said with a sigh not wanting to seem weak about the whole thing going on with his ex girlfriend._

" _Oh what you do?" Vinny cut in trying to figure out what happened to the boy that he just met he knew that most break ups were girls alternative for when ever a guy did something wrong._

" _She said she just wanted to break up and she also moving with her mom for her senior year in lima." Beck said halfheartedly trying not to relieve the whole situation that only occurred 24 hours ago_

" _Oh really my boy here Vincent lives there." Andre said trying to engage vinny into the duos conversation_ and _pulling Vinny over to him._

" _Yea right of course."_ _Vincent restlessly replied as he started into the Victoria Secret looking for the two girls he saw earlier_

" _Umm Vinny do you wanna buy something in there for yourself do you need a new thong or maybe a padded bra" Andre said cause Beck to break out into a fit of laughter and Vincent to scowl._

" _Well I saw my dream walk in there and my mom always told me to follow my dreams."_ _He said walking away to the store making Beck and Andre laugh even more._

" _Guess we are shopping by ourselves." Andre said shaking his head_

* * *

 _...With Vincent..._

" _Hey did you see a girl about 5'7ish come in here?"_ _Vinny asked the Clerk. The Clark just shook her head not even looking up from what she was doing._

" _Okay thanks away."_ _Vinny sarcastically replied walking away from the front counter and looking around for the two girls until he heard two voices arguing_

" _Jade please I need this please Jadddddddeeeeeeeeyyyyyyy please." Cried out to her friend hoping that maybe it will changed her mind. "No cat no no no and don't ever call me Jadey again." Jade said looking up from the row of bras and starting daggers into Cats head_

" _Please?," Cat begged once more. "No." Jade once again said dismissively "Please?,"_ Cat continuously begged _"No." Jade rejected._ _"Please?," Cat persistently asked_

" _No cat no means no." Jade said checking her for phone clearly uninterested in the other girls antics in trying to change her mind._

 _Vinny walked over to the two girls._

" _Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee." Cat said pulling at Jades arm trying to regain her attention again_

" _Hey."_ _Vinny said timidly not trying to intrude on what the two girls where arguing about inside of the store._

" _Hiiiii my name is Cat." Cat announced forgetting about her conversation with jade_

" _Hey I'm Vincent." Vinnie said giving his trillion dollar to Cat and softly chuckling at himself at how eager she was towards him._

" _And we don't care." Jade stated to Vincent with out even looking up from her phone._

" _Jadey that's mean." Cat warned nudging jades arm to get her to pay attention to the pretty boy now standing in front of them_

" _Well Cat weridos shouldn't just walk up to me and start talking." Jade stated looking up from her phone at Cat and nudging her sarcastically_

" _Uhmm hey,yea I'm still here." Vinnie said sarcastically to Jade whom was still staring at Cat_

" _I know and that's something I really despise._ " _Jade replied as she turned to look at vinnie and was shocked at how hot he was and wanting to take back how she was acting but decided not to because he was irritating her._

" _Well how do you know I even came over here to talk to you._ " _Vinny spat letting his short fuse sizzle he didn't like when people came at him when he did nothing wrong._

" _Because no there is no rason you should be in my presence" Jade stated nonchalantly while shrugging her toned shoulders_

" _To be so Beautiful you a real Bitch."_ _Vinny said walking away and rolling his eyes at how shallow some girls actually are._

" _Hey! wait Vinny here's my number txt me its a party with some of our friends you should come."_ _Cat said handing Vincent her phone to how him the party flier._

" _Ugghh Catttttt." Jade groaned out at her best friend for inviting her to her beach party that was only supposed to have a few people._

 _End of Flashback._

* * *

 _Present..._

"That's How you knew jade." Beau asked before biting into his buffalo sandwich and moaning in approval

"Yup but I totally hit that." Vinny said High fiving Brett and Brent who was cheering on their best friend who had banged a total babe.

"How was it." Brett inquired wanting a rating between 1-10 on how good the girl was in bed.

"It was like I went to heaven." Vinnie said dreamily

 _Flashback pt.2_

 _I thought you didn't like me._

 _Vinny said falling back onto the bed after being force down by Jade West herself_

" _Yea well I lied then you started acting like you was going to fuck that model and we can't have that._ " _Jade said to Vinnie before ripping his shirt off and kissing him passionately._

 _Dam girl._

 _Vinny said while kissing jade back._

 _Ugggh Vega._

 _Jade said trying to undo vins pants._

 _Vinny stopped her hands._

 _You sure you would be able to handle this._

 _Jade just kissed him again._

 _End flashback pt. 2_

What happened next.

Brent asked closing his locker.

I fucked the shit out of her.

Ohhhhhhh.

Brett,Beau, And Brent yelled jumping on Vinny.

Santana,Jade,Cat and Quinn walked passed them.

Why are you screaming.

Jade hissed.

It's that what you were doing all summer long Jade.

Brett said smirking and high fiving Vinny.

Jade walked over to Vincent and slapped the taste out his mouth.

YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE.

Jade yelled.

WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR.

Vinny yelled back.

YOUR NOT THAT DUMB VEGA.

Jade growled.

How about I'm nit dumb at all West.

Vincent shouted.

Why would you tell them that?

Jade asked.

Because I can.

Vinny said walking away.

Why can't you just stay away from us.

Junior asked.

the cheerleaders just shrugged their shoulders.

Okay well listen and listen closely

Stay The Fuck Away Okay

Now nod if you understand.

Junior said.

They nodded.

* * *

4 Years later...

Brettt! Brett! Junior! Junior!

Crowd cheered.

Brett get out there.

Santana said.

Where is my glasses Sani.

Brett said flipping the chair.

Santana laughed at Junior.

What? Why are you laughing.

Brett said running his fingers through his Quiff.

Come here and take this picture.

Santana said pulling out her iphone.

Brett walked up to her and held Santana's phone up in the air and put his lips to her cheek and he took the picture when Santana looked surprise.

Santana laughed at the cute picture and posted it on instagram.

* * *

 _(Picture with Brett kissing Santana's cheek and her looking surprised)_

 _Caption:_ Help my bestie find his glasses ( _smiley emoji)_

 _Comments:_

lol its on top of his head.

Tell the idoit hurry up and jump on stage

I always knew they were together.

No their just best friends.

* * *

San that's not funny.

Brett pushing her and grabbing his glasses off the top of his head.

Go Brett your a minute late.

Santana said rolling her eyes.

Whatever.

Brett said running onstage.

Yooooooooo Neeww York.

Brett yelled onto his headset.

The crowd grew louder.

Okay this song is for a special someone you know my girlfriend Hayden Panettiere.

He looked down at the pit and said.

This is for you baby.

Why are my hands bleeding?

I think I know why, I've been holding on

To the words from your every lie

Fool me once, shame on you, baby

Fool me twice, should have know that there would be problems girl

With you

But I thought

Vinny and Beau jumped on stage and started dancing.

You were different,my baby

Now I see you're just like the rest

Thought you were different my baby

You'd become my biggest regret

I'd really hate to label you a stereotype

I'd really hate to label you a stereotype

I'd really hate to label you a stereotype

Stereotype, stere-stereotype

Stereotype, stere-stereotype

Stereotype, stere-stereotype

Stereotype, stere-stere-ere-ere-o

Can't blame you

You were only being yourself

I fell in love with someone that I barely knew, why?

Fool me once, shame on you, baby

Fool me twice, should have know that there would be problems girl

With you

But I thought

You were different,my baby

Now I see you're just like the rest

Thought you were different my baby

You'd become my biggest regret

I'd really hate to label you a stereotype

I'd really hate to label you a stereotype

I'd really hate to label you a stereotype

Stereotype, stere-stereotype

Stereotype, stere-stereotype

Stereotype, stere-stereotype

Stereotype, stere-stere-ere-ere-o

You were different,my baby

Now I see you're just like the rest

Thought you were different my baby

You'd become my biggest regret

I'd really hate to label you a stereotype

I'd really hate to label you a stereotype

I'd really hate to label you a stereotype

Stereotype, stere-stereotype

Stereotype, stere-stereotype

Stereotype, stere-stereotype

Stereotype, stere-stere-ere-ere-o

Brett took his snapback off that said Hayden and threw it to her.

Now please Santana Lopez.

Brett said grabbing her hand and pulling her to the middle of the stage.

I'm on my world tour with out my brothers but with my best friend you all know her as Santana Lopez.

Brett said into the mic.

Beau and Brent are you my brothers but we had to go our separate ways but I still got them and Vinny.

The whole arena started laughing.

And Sani.

Brett said looking Santana in the with his dimples on full display .

San started to blush she she turned her head to the side.

So I'm going to end my tour with a big bang.

Brett said wrapping his arm around Santana.

Brett had sweat on his forehead. He had a stapback on with his quiff coming out the gap. He had on a black sleeveless shirt with a white flannel shirt around his waist and black and white timberlands.

The crowd was going wild looking at Brett and San being cute together but they always said they weren't dating.

 **Yea Right they not fooling nobody!**

Sani.

Brett said puling her chin up and she put the mic to her lips.

What?

She asked innocently.

Are we talking bodies?

Brett sung.

San started laughing and the crowd started chanting.

Talking Body! Talking Body!

Bed, stay in bed

The feeling of your skin locked in my head

Smoke, smoke me broke

I don't care I'm down for what you want

Day drunk into the night

Wanna keep you here

Cause you dry my tears

Santana walked away from Brett.

Yeah, summer lovin' and fights

How it is for us

And it's all because

Now if we're talking body

You got a perfect one

San walked behind Brett and ran her hand over his abs.

Brett stood in front of the people cheering Santana's actions on with a smug look on his face.

So put it on me

Swear it won't take you long

If you love me right

We love for life

On and on and on

Now if we're talking body

You got a perfect one

So put it on me

Swear it won't take you long

If you love me right

We love for life

On and on and on

Love, give me love

Anything you want I'll give it up

Lips, lips I kiss

Bite me while I taste your fingertips

Day drunk into the night

Wanna keep you here

Cause you dry my tears

Yeah, summer lovin' and fights

How it is for us

And it's all because

Now if we're talking body

You got a perfect one

So put it on me

Swear it won't take you long

If you love me right

We love for life

On and on and on

Now if we're talking body

You got a perfect one

So put it on me

Swear it won't take you long

If you love me right

We love for life

On and on and on

(Uh uh)

Bodies!

Our baby making bodies we just use for fun

Bodies!

Let's use them up 'til every little piece is gone

(Let's go)

On and on and on

(Let's go)

On and on

(Let's go)

(Oohhh)

Now if we're talking body

You got a perfect one

So put it on me

Swear it won't take you long

If you love me right

We love for life

On and on and on

Now if we're talking body

You got a perfect one

So put it on me

Swear it won't take you long

If you love me right

We love for life

On and on and on

Now if we're talking body

Put it on me

If you love me right

We love for life

On and on and on

Now if we're talking body

You got a perfect one

So put it on me

Swear it won't take you long

If you love me right

We love for life

On and on and on

Hey!

Santana push Brett and walked off stage with a swagger.

Good Night New York.

FNTB/FNTB/FNTB/FNTB/FNTB/\/\/\

Brett Pierce Posted a Video...

(Behind stage after the show)

Santana you like me body.

(Santana just rolled her eyes)

Not in this life the pervious or the Next she said opening the bottle of water.

But you just ask me to put it on you.

Brett said pouting.

(the person behind the camera snorted)

You would like that wouldn't you huh Pierce.

To bad you look like a bag of Biel.

(Santana went to walk away and Brett picked her up)

Ewwww put me down.

Not without a kiss.

(Santana leaned into kiss him and the video ended)

 _Caption_ : Wonder if she would ever kiss me (kissing emoji and winking emoji)

 _Comments_ :

SaniLopez : Never in your life pretty boy.

Did they really kiss. Probably he said again.

Awww I knew they were together.

* * *

A/N got a little inspiration from Author of Loose Ends love that story so wanna give my credits.

P.S to that author update loose ends.

P.S.S follow, favorite and review my new story thanks guys


	2. Incomprehensible

A/N Next...

Ch.2 I Don't Understand

 _Hey Brett._

 _Santana said when she saw him come down into the kitchen._

 _Didn't I just go to sleep?_

 _Brett said confused._

 _No you went to go Change._

 _Santi said._

 _Okay Ana._

 _Brett said walking over to her kissing her head then taking her cereal._

 _Come on Brett get your own._

 _Santana said reaching for her cereal._

 _Vincent walked and with a hand print on his face._

 _What the hell happened to you?_

 _Santana questioned._

 _Jade happened to me!_

 _He said touching his curls._

 _What happened?_

 _Brett asked eating another spoonul of Santana's cereal._

 _I was talking to my mom on the phone minding my own business and she comes in starts yelling at me about Beck so I hang up with my mother and, asked her what he had done so she tells me then i make a joke out of it next thing you know she whips out a pair of fucking scissors and is cutting my hair so I take then and the fucking Manipulating cunt slaps the living day lights out of me._

 _Vinny finished while rubbing his left cheek._

 _Well it quite the Moring for you._

 _Santi said rolling her eyes at Brett who gives her back an empty bowl._

 _Plus you guys have to be on your Best behavior today._

 _Santana said giggling and walking to the sink._

 _Why?_

 _Brett asked._

 _Dumb ass did you forget you know that guy Josh she has been dating for the last 5 months, Well she finally decided for us to meet him._

 _Vinny said rolling his eyes._

 _Wait five months I thought it was June 14 today is my bithday._

 _Brett said._

 _No five months again was your birthday and Josh and Santana met they been dating since._

 _Vinny said as if he says everyday to Brett._

 _Brett eyes went hazy and the next thing he sees is a girl dancing on him._

 _Hey were are we._

 _Brett asked the girl in front him._

 _Jostana's Five month anniversary._

 _The girl said._

 _Why not Wait until next month._

 _Brett asked._

 _Because Josh is going on a promo tour next month Brett what is wrong you should know this Santana is your Best friend_

 _the girl said._

 _I know just forgot little tipsy._

 _He lied._

 _Okay?_

 _she said._

 _Uhmm so do you know where Ana is?_

 _Brett asked._

 _She is in the VIP section with Josh._

 _Brett walked off before she could finish._

* * *

 ** _VIP Section..._**

 _God Josh Yesss rite there._

 _a voice slurred/yelled out in the private area that didn't sound anything like Santana._

 _Damn Emma!_

 _A voice said that must be Josh yelled out._

 _Brett turned the corner to see Josh thrusting into some Blonde with Blue eyes. Brett pushed Josh of the girl and punched him in the face. Josh fell and Brett got on top of time and kept pushing him until he heard a crack Brett had broke josh's nose. That's finally when The gurads called for Santana and they all came and tried to pull Brett off of Josh._

 _Brett let go LET GO BRETT FUCKING JUNIOR._

 _Santana said._

 _Brent and Beau Ran up the steps two at a time to get to Brett and Santana and Josh. When they got to the VIP section Brent jumped on Brett and pulled him off of Josh and by this time Brett hair was all in his face because it fell from his quiff._

 _I'm going to FUCKING KILL YOU JOSH STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM SANTANA YOU HEAR ME YOU CHEATING BASTARD._

 _Brett yelled as Brent Dragged him out of the club and into the night._

 _The police was outside when they got there also the paramedics and Santana and Josh had walked outside._

 _Do you want arrested for aggravated battery?_

 _The police officer asked._

 _Josh looked at Santana who had a pleaing look in her eyes and Josh shook his head Yes. The cop walked over to Brett._

 _Bretton Pierce you are under arrested for aggravated battery You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you._

 _The officer said to Brett._

 _Sure._

 _Brett's vision went hazy again._

 _It was me._

 _Santan yelled at Brett in which happens to be Pierce Studios parking lot._

 _What?_

 _Brett said confused._

 _Your so FUCKING LUCKY I GOT JOSH TO DROP THE FUCKING CHARGES AGAINST YOU._

 _She yelled again._

 _I WAS FUCKING CHEATING ON YOU ON YOUR ANNIVERSARY._

 _Brett finally yelled back._

 _No it was me that he was with._

 _San yelled._

 _The Fuck it was you were drunk off your FUCKING ass to remember that you were with Jade and Quinn FUCKING ask them and why are you believing that fucking prick over me._

 _Brett yelled getting in her face._

 _Because he would never cheat on me._

 _Santana whispered_

 _Brett started sarcastically laughing at her._

 _Ye just like he told you he love's you._

 _Fuck you Brett._

 _she said slapping him then she covered her month with her hands._

 _Brett._

 _she whispered._

 _I think it's Best if I moved out._

 _Brett said while looking at her it was mid-summer in LA but he could see Santana's breathe in the air._

 _His vision went hazy again._

 _He was in his studio in his penthouse in New York_

 ** _When did I get here?_**

 _Brett found himself thinking that a lot lately._

 ** _ding._**

 _Brett picked up his phone._

* * *

 _Santana Lopez Posted A Picture_

 _(It was a picture with Santana and Brett's dogs and Josh on a big bed that looked like a room at Brett's old house M had her head on Santana's lap and H looked like he was about to bite Josh)_

 _Caption: Me and my babies H &M plus Joshie._

 _Comments:_

 _That is so wrong Brett Brought Santana those dogs for her 17 Birthday i hope H bites him._

 _Where's Brett?_

 _This picture is so wrong without Brett._

 _her smile doesn't reach her eyes like they do when she's with Brett._

* * *

 ** _Brett's POV..._**

 ** _That's probably why my breathe smells like Scotch._**

 _Brett looked down at his iPhone that was in front of him he took it into the booth and started to sing._

 _So cold baby, now I'm going crazy_

 _I don't know why you'd leave me alone._

 _But if it was true, if it was you_

 _Don't you think, don't you think I would know?_

 _Amnesia: every memory fades away till it's gone_

 _Where did you go?_

 _Amnesia: everything to nothing_

 _No 'we' anymore, she's a stranger that I used to know_

 _Brett went back out and listened to his recording with a knowing face he knew the song that was about him and Santana not being close anymore, but he only has the chorus and he doesn't understand._

 _His vision was starting to haze again until he hears San calling his name._

 _Brett Wake Up Come on BB Wake Up you big Baby Come On._

 ** _It was all a Dream?_**

Brettttttttt.

Santi groaned.

Brett picked Santana up and got out of bed She squealed and wrapped her legs around Brett's waist.

 **FUCKING hate these moments when we are close and it feels like she is going to kiss me but she backs away and changes the subject.**

Brett Happy Birthday your 18 now.

She said kissing so close to my mouth.

I know and were going party like we bringing 88' back.

She started laughing.

And I going to get so fancy.

she sung with her amazing voice.

Just for me?

I said wiggling my eyebrows.

just for you.

she said in her sexy Morin voice.

I love you Ana.

I looked her straight in the eyes.

I love you too Brett-.

She paused she started to shuffle to get out my embrace and onto the ground.

Your the bests. Friend any girl could ask for.

 **Rigggggghhhhhttttt! The mother FUCKING friend zone once again I'm been in the friend zone since 2011 I need like a medal or something.**

She walked out my room in our house.

Hey are those my boxers and my v neck.

I yelled at her as she raced down the steps.

Santana Lopez get back here.

I yelled chasing her downstairs into the kitchen.

Wow Brett we know it's your birthday and all but could you put some cloths on.

Jade said rolling her eyes.

Whateves bitch my house my rules.

But I help pay bills so it's mine to.

Santi said.

So do I.

Vinny said from the rerigerator.

* * *

 **No One's POV...**

But I bought the house so my rules, And Brett put some damn cloths on there women in this house you are to be a gentlemen.

Brett Sr. barked out making Brett Jr. Turn red in the face.

Yes Sir.

Brett said bowing his head and moving to the stairs

And Dress in something nice not in those things you call cloths we are going to bunch with your mother.

Brett Sr. Said.

Yes Sir.

Brett said Walking up the stairs.

Vincent we are leaving as soon as Brett comes back down here so I cannot tell you to change.

Brett Sr. statute.

Sorry Sir.

Vinny mumbled.

Santana its lovely to see you again.

Brett Sr. Said finally breaking a little smile.

likewise Sir.

Santana said smiling back at Juniors intimidating father.

Santana you know I always tell you to call me Brett.

Brett Sr. Said laughing.

Sorry Si- I mean Brett its just kind of weird do you understand.

Santana said to her best friends father.

Yes I think I do.

He says shaking his head in acknowledgement.

it's lovely to see you again.

Jade said from the countertop she was sitting at.

Jadelyn it's good to see you too.

Always the pleasure Sir.

I'm ready dad.

Brett came back down stairs in a Light Blue dress shirt black dress pants and black dress shoes with hair comb back like his father.

That will have to do we are almost late.

Brett Sr. said walking straight pass his youngest son.

Junior balled up his fist and shook his head.

Let's go Vin before i break something.

Junior growled.

* * *

 **Bunch...**

Junior I'm so glad to see you I have missed you so much.

Jennifer Pierce said.

Hello Mom.

Junior tried to say formally in front of his father.

Vinny I have missed you to both of you have grown so much and my baby boy's is a man now.

Jennifer said.

Hey aunt Jen.

Vinny said hugging her than kissing her cheek.

Boys sit.

Brett Sr. Said.

Jennifer went to pull her chair until Junior did it for her and she thanked him getting a nod of approval from his father.

So not to be rude excuse me if I'm but why are we here Sir.

Junior asked before cutting his egg and eating it.

We are here because you need a Job.

Brett Sr. Said before taking a sip of his Orange Juice and Junior chocking on his.

Excuse me Sir but I do have one.

Junior said wiping his mouth.

Both of you need Jobs and it's not my place to tell you that Vincent but I can mildly suggest that you two get jobs.

Brett Sr. Said taking a bite of French toast.

you are right uncle Brett that is not your place so don't.

Vinny all but snapped.

Brett Sr. Wiped his mouth.

To become a man you have to get a steady job, settle down and be independent.

Mr. Pierce said.

Sir, I do not feel the need to settle down right now I'm still very young and I have a steady job and I'm independent if I'm not wrong.

Jen shook her head in agreement at Juniors statement.

No you run around from girl to girl you live off Me and your Mother and you skip around a stage and get a couple bucks.

Brett Sr. growled.

You need to be like your brothers and stop this little game that your playing because they at lest got a steady job with their own record label and studios.

He finish.

A record label that I'm signed to and help bring a good Rep. To and bring in Millions every year.

Junior said to his father.

You think running around with a different girl every night and jumping around a stage is going to get you somewhere and life.

Mr. Pierce said.

It has got me some where in life I have not one but three platinum albums 10 Grammys 2 VMAs 5 PCAs 2 Oscars 7 Golden Globes 3 MVAs 4 Young Artist awards many more and more to come.

Junior said and Vinny was nodding and agreement.

those are not anything compared to what I have done, I came from Holland on my own this no family or any help I was homeless when I was your age. I got into Princeton on my own finished school and started my own law firm from the first piece of wood up. And I made a name Bretton Pierce for myself and the only reason i gave you this name is to carry on my legacy but you have done nothing to do so.

Mr. Pierce snapped.

Yes, I have Pierce dance studios are international my last album broke records and i have made a name for myself on my own without your help.

Junior snapped back.

if you do not get a real job I will be forced to cut you off Bretton both of you.

growled at the duo in front of him.

Okay do that because we don't need you living in your house was easy because you helped pay buy the house but sell it I don't care we will be out by Friday have a good rest of your life ,Mom

Junior got up out of his sit and walked out the restaurant with Vincent and got into his Lamborghini and speed off to his "father's house" but first they had to make a stop.

FNTB/FNTB/FNTB/FNTB/FNTB/FNTB/FNTB/FNTB/FNTB/FNTB/S/S

Yoooooooooooooo Pack up all your shit we moving the fuck out.

Vinny yelled from the front door.

What for

Santana asked leaning over the rail at the top of the stairs.

Jr. Boy over here finally told off daddy dearest and it was FUCKING amazing now we can finally move into that dreamhouse you and jade wanted.

Out of no where Jade jumped on Vinny.

Oh mi goood weakly tank yous so much.

Jade said into Vincent's neck.

Your welcome Jade now please go pack your shit we have 5 U-Haul Brent, Beau and Shane are outside.

Okay so what is this about that I had to pay for five trucks.

Shane walked in and said in his Canadian accent.

Santana ran down the stairs lighting fast.

Oh My God your Emmett Fields from pretty little lairs.

Santana said fan Girling and Jade did a double take and started with San to.

Okay clam down its not that serious.

Brett said rolling his eyes.

Yea it is,

Jade said to Brett than she tuned to Santana and said.

He is like so much hotter in real life.

Shayne started laughing.

Dude!

Brett said.

Sorry.

Shayne said in his Canadian accent again.

He's so dreamy.

San said.

Thanks.

Santana Shane said.

So is it just certain words you say that don't sound American

Jade said bluntly.

Uh Yea I guess.

Shayne said shrugging his shoulders.

Okay and one more thing.

San said.

Yea?

Shane asked.

Who's -A?

San asked hopefully.

Sorry can't tell you that could lose my job and also I don't really know either.

Shayne said.

Okay so now that's all over can you guys start packing.

Okay.

Jade and Santana said in unison and ran upstairs.

So Shay how is Sasha?

Brett asked.

I don't know really she has been in New York with Hudson.

Shay said with a tiny growl.

Guess she really got a thing for older guys?

Vinny tried to joke.

Shay just looked at Vincent and rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **Five Hours Later...**

Damn my back hurts.

Brent said.

Brett was sweating so he took his shirt off and the rest of the guys followed him.

Dayyyyuuuummmm.

Ashley Benson said _(she had came about have hour ago to pick Shay up)_ Santana and Jade had been laughing with ash since she got there they were like best friends already.

Santana pulled her iPhone 6 out her bra and took a picture.

* * *

 _Santana Lopez Post A Picture._

 _(The picture was of all guys with there shirts off and posing also a selfie of the three girls)_

 _Caption:_ Two Producers, Two Singers, One Dancer and Two Lairs.

 _Comments:_

OMG Shayne is so sexy.

Brett is so Dammmmmmmmmmmm.

I think I just orgasmed.

definition of sexy is all in this picture.

* * *

 _ItsAshBenzo Posted A Picture_

 _(The picture is of Brett and Her making a WTF face to the camera)_

 _Caption:_ The dam peps...

 _Comments:_

Brett's face got me rolling.

They Look like brother and sister.

Ashley face is priceless.

* * *

 **New House...**

Okay it's 10 so me and Ash have to go got to be on set starting season 5 so see you guys.

Shay said.

Hey man can I come to set tomorrow?

Brett asked.

If you do can't say shit about what you see but you probably will only see my scene.

Okay see you tomorrow Shay.

Brett stood up and gave him a bro hug.

Well I'm going to go to sleep for the night.

Vinny said.

Yea let's go.

everybody went to there rooms.

* * *

Brett's Dream...

Santana's breathe grew cold but she didn't seem to notice.

Brett heard the lyrics to his song.

This is turning into some kind, some kind of amnesia, amnesia

Memories fade away.

End of Brett's Dream

* * *

Brett woke up it was Moring again.

I Don't Understand!

Brett said out loud.

* * *

A/N Okay let's get this straight so no confusion is done here.

Shay Michell = Shayne Mitchell (His nickname is Shay)

Favorite, Review


	3. What They Really Want

A/N Next..

WARNING! TIME JUMP!

This is Sway on Sway in the Moring show and we got Brett Pierce, Santana Lopez and Vincent Vega.

Sway said.

Its an honor to be here.

Santana said.

Same but to early.

Brett said and everybody laughed.

What Brett said.

Vinny chuckled.

Okay so let's jump into it So first Santana you and Josh H. The Singer how did that happen?

Sway asked.

Well at Brett's birthday party we met and immediately hit it off and we have been dating for five months now.

Santana smiled into the mic.

And he's here.

Sway said laughing.

Say hi Josh.

San said to her Boyfriend.

yo yo good Moring it's Jostanna.

Josh said into the mic making everybody laugh except Brett, Vinny, Jade West, Cat, and Justin.

So Santana new music the fans have been waiting and by that I mean my daughter who harassed me when I said that FM was going to be here.

Brett started laughing.

Freshmen Baby

he yelled into the mic and made the Freshmen sign into the camera.

Yea new music but it's different because we were only FM when we were signed to Colombia then we all went solo at Pierce Records but I love the too idiots and we got new stuff coming and Brett with their dancing, rapping and singing and acting and me with my dancing, acting and singing.

San said.

Vinny how was it being dancing captain for JT.

Wow that was amazing everything was hectic not only was I dance captain I was touring with him and his energy on stage is encouraging so it was everything I every dream for.

Vinny responded.

Was it draining?

Sway asked.

Yup I was tired during the day but up and running all night but it was truly amazing to have That experience.

Okay and Brett you Camila Cabello and Austin Mahone.

Brett Sighed.

Okay Sway If you ask this question I'm not going to sugar coat it.

Brett said running his hand through his quiff.

No sugar coat the real deal.

Austin is mad because I stole his girl and she tweeted about the things we did together so he makes a song insulting her evening though he dated this same girl, Yeah she is not my girl anymore after 2 years but that was when me and her were 17 and they just broke up that's not my fault she fell in love with me.

Brett said.

Yeah true what he did was childish in a way.

Sway said in agreement.

So now your 19 and were 18 you coming at my neck because your girl wanted me throughout your whole relationship so don't with that fake shit you want to be cool but talk shit about Cam behind her back, Like stop trying to act and Look like me, Justin and Cody you can't be us so stop you can't say any of that shit you be talking on your interviews to my face so chill out and do you Austin Mafony.

Brett was with a chuckle.

Well it was good to see Freshmen back in a interview together it has been great and this is Sway in the morning show.

* * *

Later...

So 2/3's of Freshmen is here with us.

DJ says.

Hello Guys.

Vinny said.

What's good La.

Brett said taking the beat headphone off one ear.

Brett Pierce and Vincent Vega.

DJ said and everybody in the studio started clapping.

Where Santana.

DJ says.

Everybody else ditched us to get something to eat.

Vinny said pouting.

Everybody else was laughing.

So Vinny tell us about you new girlfriend how did you guys meet?

DJ asked/stated.

Ha it's Better when Brett tells it Brett.

Vinny said.

Okay so we were at the Teen Choice Awards with our crew talking doing interviews and me and Vinny look over and see Little Mix and to us the really are little.

Brett and everybody else chuckled.

So Vincent starts hitting my arm then really loudly and points to them and say that's little mix, so I look over and they look as beautiful as ever, so Shane Michell come over to us and like okay idiot first Leigh-Ann and Jesy have boyfriends and Perrie is engaged and walks off so now were like what about Jade, So me being me I walk over them with Vinny and they are as excited as we. They start fan Girling and Vinny just keep staring at Jade so I start talking to the other three girls leaving Vinny with jade.

Brett says laughing in between telling the story.

So I'm talking Jade learning little things about each that aren't on Google so then they have to leave so me just Turing eighteen and all think i can get any girl i try to throw the moves on Jade.

everybody in the studio started laughing at Vinny's last sentence.

An the idiot decides to say and I quote "Shit Jade it's something wrong with my phone" so jade asks worried What's up with his phone in her cute British accent and he says "It doesn't have your number in it" so why me and the other girls are laughing at them he's getting the seven-digits but then jade turns around and says "You will be a great friend to talk to" and Vinny face dropped so fast so she continue to say "Vincent your 18 and I'm 22 I hope you didn't think anything was going to happen" so Vinny's face turned really red and he let out a high pitch "No...Friend" and basically ran away because Jade Thrilwall had friend zoned him it was hilarious.

Brett said cracking up.

So you guys are flying to London after this.

The DJ says.

Yup Me Brett, Beau, and Brent are going to be play in the All-star global NBA Basketball game.

and I heard from a little birdy that Little Mix was going to be there.

DJ says.

Hope so Vinny can finally get out of friendzone.

You know Brett I'm Okay with being her friend as long as she wants me to be you don't know if she is single or in a unexclusive.

Rite.

The DJ and Brett say laughing.

Thanks for being here guys and have fun and good luck on the game.

Than.

the boys say.

* * *

Halftime at the Game...

Brett Pierce and Vincent Vega.

Mario Lopez says.

Hey.

an out of Breathe Brett says to the Camera.

How's the game?

Mario asked.

Greater than I expected even though we have LeBron James, Brett, Myself, Chris Brown, Kevin Hart, Steph Curry, Chris Bosh, Carmelo A. And Shayne also have a bomb team like Justin Bieber, Kevin Durant Uggggggh and everybody else on their team I feel like I'm going to die on the court.

Vincent said laughing.

Where's little Lopez?

Mario asked.

Well rite about now she should be going on stage for halftime show.

Brett said looking around.

Anybody special here cheering you guys on.

Mario asked.

Well Vinny hopes that Jade saw when he Dunked on Kevin D.

Brett laughing when Vinny pushes him.

What Jade?

Mario Asks.

Will you s-see umm-.

Vincent started.

Well Vinny Here has I Crush on Jade Thirlwall from Little Mix they met at TCA and he got her number but he's to much of a coward to ask her on a date and she is here tonight so he is showing out.

Brett said to Mario.

Do you think he has a chance?

Mario asked.

What? From 1 to a Million? None.

Brett said laughing and running away from an angry Vinny.

Brett ran back over to Mario.

But, Hey Jesy Nelson said that Jade was up for anything.

B ran away laughing again.

* * *

After the Game/Locker Room...

Shayne you were amazing at the end with the winning three-pointer that's why the white-team won.

Vinny said tying a white shirt around his waist and tying his retro Jordan's.

Whatever man.

Shayne said slipping into his all back timberlands and tying the same shirt around his waist that says winning with his clean White team jersey.

What the he'll crawled up your ass?

Vinny asked?

Leave it Man.

Shayne said putting his white beany on his head and walking to leave the room.

Yo What's the matter?

Brett asked putting his hand on Shay's chest stopping him from leaving.

Move man.

Shay command.

no not to you sit your ass down and tell pus What's the matter bro.

Brett said lightly pushing Shayne toward the bench.

is it Sasha?

Vinny asked.

Fuck this man I'm not going to sit here and talk about my feelings to you.

Shay snapped.

Okay.

Vinny and Brett said at the Same time and picked up the phones and looked up at each other than Shayne.

I'm going to call Sani.

Brett said.

And I'm going to call Jade.

Vincent said.

You wouldn't.

Shayne said.

Vincent was about to hit call.

Ard wait fucking assholes.

Shayne command.

She called me said she wanted to talk.

he said.

Sasha?

Vinny asked.

No his Mom dumbass...yes Sasha, go on Shayne.

Brett said.

She wants to talk about a kiss that happened a year ago.

Shay said running his hand over his quiff.

what kiss?

Vinny asked.

Well we were shoot the 100th episode and we had this kiss scene...

* * *

 _Flashback_.

 _Annnnnnnnnddddddd Acccccccccttttttiiiiiiiooooooonnnnn._

 _Maya yelled._

 _Ali are you awake?_

 _Em asked._

 _Ali and Emmett turned over at the same moved so that her and Emmett was lying on the same pillow._

 _Em stared into Ali's blue eyes for a minute before leaning in a kissing her. After Two minutes Ali broke the kiss with Emmett to see if this what he really wanted when she didn't see any doubt in his eyes she leaned in and kissed him again. Em deepened the kiss and Ali climbed onto his lap and straddled him._

 _Are you sure?_

 _Em asked as he broke the kiss to ask been and to start kissing her neck._

 _Alison just shook her head yes. She took Emmett's shirt off and started kissing him again._

 _Emmett took Ali's shirt then her bra and start kissing her neck looked at Alison and she nodded Again and he took the sheet that was hanging at Alison's waist and put it over them._

 _Cut! Okay that's it for tonight thank all of you._

 _Maya yelled again._

 _everybody started packing things up to leave, Sasha looked at Shayne one last time before she got up out of the bed and left the set._

 _Brett was standing there shocked._

 _Shayne got up not even putting his shirt back on._

 _Damn Canada didn't think you had it in you._

 _Brett said laughing with Shayne as they walked into his dressing room._

 _Dude that was hotter than it looked._

 _somebody knocked on the door._

 _It's open._

 _Shayne said._

 _Hey can we talk._

 _Sasha asked as she entered the room._

 _Shayne looked at Brett._

 _Uggggggh Yea I'm just gonna t-._

 _Brett ran to the bathroom and locked the door._

 _Soooooooooooooo._

 _Shay said taking off his shirt to change._

 _Shayne I hope you don't have any feelings for me._

 _Sasha said that made Shayne stop spraying his spray on deodorant. And he started laughing hysterically but stop after a while why he saw Sasha's face and realized that she might actually be serious._

 _Wait your serious?_

 _Shayne asked._

 _Yeah?_

 _Sasha said in a more question manner._

 _Sasha I don't have feelings for you because your jus-._

 _Shayne started but got interrupted._

 _Just what a little kid because I'm 19 Shayne and in case you didn't notice I have a Boyfriend._

 _Sasha all but yelled._

 _Yeah,Yeah,Yeah I know and he's 26 years old you feel really mature because you date a pedophile yay._

 _Shayne said rolling his eyes then spraying his Cologne that smelled really good._

 _Why are you such a jerk?_

 _Sasha asked._

 _Well isn't that a stupid question to ask a jerk I just wonder did you ever think that he was 7 when you were born._

 _that was the last straw. Shayne didn't expect her to do the next two things that she did. Sasha slapped Shay and then she covered her mouth when his right cheek changed a bright red and his neck still jerked to the side. She then grabbed Shayne and she was about to kiss him but she kissed his cheek and left._

 _End Flashback._

* * *

 _present..._

Well damn she really slapped you?

Vinny asked.

Yea then she leaves and we stopped talking we didn't start talking until we started shooting season 6 but we were Filming episode 6 she going time get mad at me because I had to kiss Dre.

Shayne said.

Ewww i saw that episode last night that was FUCKING disgusting and Santana wouldn't stop yelling at the tv saying and i quote " No Me Gusta Team Ali oh my god like #Emison all day everyday this is bull shit marlene."

Brett laughing while walked they walked Brett's car.

No Paps.

Vinny said.

good.

Shay and Brett said.

Week Later...

Fuck Her Man like-.

Brett interrupted himself and punched A wall in the studio.

Shayne Threw his phone at the walk after he hung up on Sasha again.

Brett's hand was bleeding.

Beau, Brent and Vinny walked Into the studio and was shocked.

Brett's iPhone started ringing.

Today I don't feel like doing anything

I just want to lay in my bed

Don't feel like picking up my phone

So leave a message at the tone

'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything.

Why is Sasha calling your phone?

Shayne asked confused.

I don't know.

Brett picked it up.

Hello?

Brett Is Shayne with you?

Uggggggh Yeah.

Here it's for you.

Brett said passing the phone to Shayne.

What!

Shayne said.

Shayne I just want to see you.

Sasha begged.

You. Have. A. Boyfriend. You want to see somebody walk up the steps to your shared room were he's sleeping and Look at him. I'm not anybody's second choice I come first before anybody if you want me I'm not going to sit here and teach your Boyfriend how to love you.

Shay all but shouted into the phone.

But Shayne it's not like that.

Sasha said.

Right it's not like what because nothing is going on you have somebody Sasha don't make me love you then break me because your pedophile of a boyfriend says something that makes you swoon for a second I'm done I don't date little girls.

Shayne said.

I'm 19 not 12 Shayne I can handle my damn self just fine and I don't run back to Hudson just because he says something sweet I just missed you Shay because i have been gone and i haven't seen you.

Sasha stated.

Ooh who sharpened your tongue little girl.

Shay growled.

don't taunt me Shayne Mitchell.

Stop calling Me Sasha Pieterse.

Shayne hung up and threw Brett's phone against the wall.

What the hell dude.

Brett yelled.

I will buy you the new one that just came out.

Shayne said.

Why are you so Mad?

Shayne asked.

Dude he got arrested for beating the Fuck out of Joshua.

Vincent said laughing with Beau.

But, and Ana had to bail me out.

Brett said fixing his hair.

What happened between you two I saw you two arguing in the parking lot.

Brent asked/stated.

She yelled me about her cheating FUCKING Boyfriend then she slaps me so I say i should move out.

Brett said.

Wait she flew all the way here to New York?

Beau asked.

Yeah but she is probably back in La with Joshua.

Brett said Rolling his eyes.

But I wrote A song during that time period and I think we should release it as my New Album single.

Brett said.

Okay let's hear it.

Brent said while walking over to the computer sitting next to the state of art recording equipment.

Ard wrote the song and made the beat so tell what you think.

Brett said pressing play and his voice filled the room.

(Yeah, uh)

Keeps coming closer, I don't, but she thinks I know her

Beautiful smile with those sad eyes

That was my type, amnesia, that's over (uh)

I can see you breathing, girl, it's colder

I can see you need me but I don't care

Beau and Shayne started nodding their heads to the beat. And Brent started smiling at what was pouring through the speakers all he heard was a hit.

My whole memory of me in love, gone so far from me, girl

It's not fair

I could feel it almost starts to change (almost starts to change)

But then it hurts too much, that's when it starts to fade

So cold baby, now I'm going crazy

I don't know why you'd leave me alone.

But if it was true, if it was you

Don't you think, don't you think I would know?

Amnesia: every memory fades away till it's gone

Where did you go?

Amnesia: everything to nothing

No 'we' anymore, she's a stranger that I used to know

Now these photos of us

So happy, so in love

Tell me what happened?

Who were they? Where did they go?

When was enough, enough?

When did all the fire turn colder?

When did your heart start to beat slower?

My whole memory of me in love's gone so far from me, it's not fair

And I can feel it almost starts to change (almost starts to change)

But it just hurts too much, I've let it go away

(Oh, no)

So cold baby, now I'm going crazy

Vinny started to dance to the song he was doing a little footwork and tutting to the beat of the song making Brett his new song was enough to make Vincent Dance.

I don't know why you'd leave me alone.

If it was true, if it was you

Don't you think?, don't you think I would know?

Amnesia: every memory fades away till it's gone

Where did you go?

Amnesia: went from everything to nothing

No 'we' anymore, she's a stranger that I used to know

(Hey)

(Ooh, ah)

I could feel it almost starts to change (almost starts to change)

But then it hurts too much, I let it go away

(Ooohh)

So cold baby (so cold), now I'm going crazy

I don't know why you'd leave me alone (yeah).

If it was true, if it was you

Don't you think?, don't you think I would know?

I got amnesia, every memory fades away till it's gone

Where did you go?

Amnesia (amnesia): everything to nothing

No 'we' anymore, she's a stranger

Amnesia: every memory fades away till it's gone

Where did you go?

Amnesia: everything to nothing

No 'we' anymore she's a stranger that I used to know

And I don't know you anymore

Everything to nothing

Everything to nothing

She's a stranger that I used to know

Shay was just loving the song.

Amnesia, amnesia, amnesia

(Hey, ooha oohaa oohaa)

Go on and, tear me apart

And do it again tomorrow

I almost forgot, who you are

I try to forget about it every time I see ya, see ya

Vincent started popping and locking to the break down of the song he was loving this song as it kept playing.

Thought I could do without it

Now I know I need ya, need ya

This is turning into some kind of fuckin amnesia, amnesia

Memories fade away

Love is so insane

I try to forget about it every time I see ya, see ya

Thought I could do without it

Now I know I need ya, need ya

This is turning into some kind of fuckin amnesia, amnesia

Memories fade away

Love is so insane

So tear me apart and do it again tomorrow

I almost forgot who we are

I'll let you drive me crazy for another day

Isn't this love insane, insane? Yeah...

Yooooooooo that was fucking popping dude your going to win alot of shit for that Brett.

Vinny said as the Song ended and he pulled Brett into a Bro was nodding in agreement.

Damn Brett that was hot and I really don't listen to slow break up songs but that's my new favorite song by that break down was crazy.

B what ever the he'll was going threw your mind was FUCKING amazing like the little Genius is back.

Brent said as her setup to put the song on iTunes all he had to do was click a button.

he Never left.

Brett said with a smirk.

Ard Brett pull out your phone bout to promote the song on insta.

Brent said.

Brett pulled out his phone and Handed to Beau to record him Vinny and Shayne.

* * *

Brett Posted A Video...

(Shayne, Vincent, and Brett are sitting on the leather couch in the studio looking sexy ass hell and Brent hit play so the song was playing in the back round.)

Vincent You hear that?

Shayne asked.

Yea It sound like Brett's new single.

Vincent said.

Called Amnesia and it's on ITunes Rigggggghhhhhttttt Nowwww.

Brett said smirking at the camera.

(video End)

Caption: Go Check out my New Single Amnesia right now And thanks to my inspiration to this song byeeeeeee.

Comments:

Were are they there not in La?

There in New York.

They Look soooooooo hot.

OMG got to have that song it sound so good in the video.

* * *

Were going to Amsterdam no phones, no computers no nothing unplugged guys week nothing but us and Me recoding the New Album.

Really?

Brent said shocked he thought Brett didn't want to Rush the Album.

Yea and I got 14 songs already so I'm going to Record and write 6 more songs and plus we going to be there for 2 weeks.

Yassssss Guys Trip!

Vincent yelled running out the studio.

* * *

At Santana's House...

Fuck you Josh with all your bullshit really.

Santana yelled throwing a glass bowl at his head.

What the Fuck Santana you believe him.

Josh scoffed.

Yea I actually do because its all Jade and Quinn been fucking telling me since it happened I was to drunk to remember that i wasn't with you.

Santana yelled with mascara running down her tan cheeks.

Oh Ana.

Josh said trying to wipe her tears off her cheeks and she slapped his hands away from her face.

Don't fuckin call me that only Brett can call me that.

Snixx spat.

Because your FUCKING him.

Josh yelled.

If I was FUCKING him YOU wouldn't be here you cheating bastard.

Santana yelled.

Fuck you Santana.

Josh yelled back.

You worthless piece of shit, FUCKING fail abortion, good for nothing tiny dickless asshole get The FUCK OUT MY HOUSE Santana yelled.

Now!

Josh picked out his little bit of stuff he had at the house and was walking down the steps until H started chasing after him and he ran for his life.

Good Boy H good Boy.

Jade said to the dog as she walked in with Quinn.

So Brett Release a new song about you.

Quinn said.

Santana shook her head tossed her hair to the side and pull out her phone to listen to the song.

* * *

So Santana nobody has heard from Brett only Vines, Instagram vids, and pictures.

Kat from Capital FM London said.

Yea Well Brent, Beau ,Brett ,Vincent and Shayne went to Amsterdam because that's were The Pierce's are from to see family and to start his new album.

Santana said.

Oh wow I Didn't know Brett and his Brothers are Dutch.

Kat said.

Nobody did everybody knows now that said it but, everybody thought he was from Lima, Ohio but he's me and Vincent was burning in Puerto Rico but our parents moved to the Vinny's parents were in New Castle and Mine were in Essex.

Santana said.

How come nobody ever knew this?

Kat said.

I really don't know, But that was it and Brett speaks like ten different languages.

Santana said laughing.

So Santana-.

* * *

We should go!

Beau said.

You think Vinny would want to go?

Shayne asked Beau.

Go where?

Brett and Vinny asked coming to outside.

Thorpe Park.

Brent said.

We down,But whats there.

Vinny said.

Little Mix.

Brent said smirking to Vincent.

Vinny stopped chewing his apple.

Your FUCKING with me right 'Rent.

Vinny said excited.

no they are there they have been promoting for the longest.

with that Vincent ran straight into the house all the way to the shower.

* * *

At Thorpe Park...

This is Freaking amazing.

Brent said.

Roller Costersssss.

Shayne said Running to get in.

Hey...OMG your Emmett-.

the teenager gasped.

Yea Hi my name is Shayne.

Shay said sticking his arms out for a hug.

6 at a time.

The girl said.

Okay Well me And Vinny annnnd.

Brett Looked over the crowd a saw a bunch of girl crying and screaming to be picked.

Her over there with the Blue and her friend then the one over there is the white with her friend.

Brett said and got on the it was all day until around 3 the concert was about to start and everybody was heading over to the stage at the park.

Okay Beau go over there and bump into Jesy.

Brent said.

Why do I have to do it what if Jake comes out of no where and knocks me out.

Beau whined.

Then we will make you vine famous.

Brent said pushing him into Jesy.

Uh so Sorry.

Beau says.

It's Okay.

Jesy says only glancing at him really fast not noticing she bumped into Beau Pierce.

You Freaking idiot.

Beau yells and they all run over to the concert.

Brett what the hell are you doing we can't be up here.

Vinny growls.

Shah already talk to the girls manger so sit Indian style and shut up.

Brett says sitting down.

What do we do when they notice us.

Vinny asked worried.

Wave.

Brett said dead seriously.

* * *

The girls had Notice the boys sitting directly sitting in front of the during Salute Vincent started to dance then he was full blown killing it to the Girls song and everybody that was close enough could see Vincent and everybody went crazy because Transformation was there. (That's the name of the group that Brett ,Beau, Brent and Vincent was before Freshmen with just Brett, Vincent and Santana.)

I want to play some games.

Vinny said.

Basketball!

Beau and Brett yelled.

Last one there is a Rotting Egg.

Beau yelled.

the boys all started running witch cause like 30 people to start running after them to the Basketball games.

Shayne and Brett tied and when the guys turned around that started laughing at the even bigger commotion because little mix was already at the Basketball courts playing.

Hey!

Brett yelled.

Everybody looked at him confused.

I'm Brett Pierce.

He yelled Again.

We know.

A Guy yelled from the crowd.

Oh Okay I just wanted to get that off my chest carry on.

Brett said fake pouting making everybody laugh and girls swoon.

I'm also Brett Pierce.

Vinny yelled.

Me too.

Shayne yelled.

Noo I'm Brent Pierce.

Brent yelled.

the crowd was cracking up at the guys yelling for no reason and some realized they were trying to get the girls attention.

they walked to the front to were the bodyguards and little mix, there bodyguard talked to the girls manger and he let them through.

Hey!

Vincent yelled making Jade miss her shot she was about to make.

Why are ya yellin.

Jade asked not realize she was talking to Vincent Vega.

Oh My God.

Perrie said looking at them.

Your Transformation.

Leigh-Ann said making Jade look over at Vincent who was smiling at her.

Hey.

He said sheepishly.

We met at TCA what are you doing in the UK?

Perrie asked.

Visiting Vincent parents in New Castle then here before we leave.

You were at our concert earlier.

Jade said as Jesy walked over.

Yea everybody was that's kinda why most people are here Owww!

Brent said and started rubbing his chest because Vinny punched him.

Dude shut up.

Vinny growled.

Well we were kind of came here because we wanted to play Ball but if you want we can leave.

Beau said always being the clam one with Shayne.

No stay think fast.

Leigh said and threw the ball at him only for vision Mega super ninja reflexes kicked in and he caught the ball with his finger tips then shot it from were he was standing witch was 5 ft. away from were the girls were trying to shoot and he made it.

Wow.

all four girls said.

* * *

The guys stayed with the girls basically all day until it was time to leave and everybody became fast friends and Vincent and Jade a little more.

Come on Vincent we got to go.

Brett said trying to get Vinny to let Jade go.

I'll call you when I get back to my hotel.

Vinny promised.

Okay.

Jade said smiling from ear-to-ear.

See you around.

Vinny turned and started jogging backwards and yelled back to Jade.

He's cute Jade.

Perrie said putting her through Jades.

He's 18 Pez.

Jade said and started walking back to the girls.

* * *

Fuck you Bretton Samuel Pierce!

Santana yelled.

You would like that wouldn't Santana you would like if I was to actually Fuck you, Fuck you Better then Puck, Fuck You better then Joshua and having you scream my name for everybody to hear.

Brett growled against Santana's ear.

you would like that wouldn't you Sammy.

Santana's spat out.

Your mad because I was FUCKING right about Joshua and he didn't FUCKING love you he doesn't love you at all none of them loved you they never really did.

Brett yelled.

Santana slapped him so hard that Jade, Beau, Vincent, Cat and Brent heard it from the Den. Vincent ran into the kitchen because he knew that Brett was going to finally snap.

Don't FUCKING touch Santana Samantha motherfucking Lopez I'm not Puck, Finn, Sam ,Josh ,Jake, Ryan or FUCKING Brendan SO DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME. Because I put up with all the shit in your FUCKING life when your parents got that fucking divorce I WAS THERE when Brendan put his FUCKING hands on you I WAS THERE when you and Puck FUCKING bullied me only just a year later YOU were crying on my FUCKING SHOULDER and guess what I WAS FUCKING THERE. So don't act like I have never been there for you because I always have.

Brett was crying now, he was red in the face and Vincent, Beau and Brent was trying to hold him back.

And you know what I'm actually glad that yesterday the 6 month tour was FUCKING approved because i have been pushing all my shit back for you and have did nothing and I fucking needed you when my Grandmother took her last breath where the FUCK WAS YOU OH I KNOW IN FUCKING JAPAN WITH JOSH.

Brett kept yelling and he had made Santana to start and cry too.

GODDAMN IT SANTANA I was FUCKING there and I was a wreck when my grandmother died the woman who was my basically everything. When you broke down about your fucking parents I didn't leave you i was the only one on my knees praying for you SANTANA.

Brett finished his rant and broke out of The guys hold and walk out the backed door everybody heard him turn on his bike and leave the house.

Cat ran over to Santana to try and keep her on been feet but the bad both ended up on the floor with Santana crying into her shirt repeating over and over again she had nobody left.

* * *

Brett woke up from the haggard memory from three months ago the last time he saw or talk to Santana.

* * *

 _SnixxsInTown Tweeted..._

 _Somethings you cant come back from or wake up from you lose something purposely and it's lost forever don't make the same MISTAKES continuously_.

* * *

He had talked to her on the phone they argued for 3 weeks until told Santana he couldn't talk to her anymore. But she had a breakdown and Brett loved her too much as more than a friend to leave her in that state. They half-way made up but when Brett was supposed to go back to La from his first two week break he had stayed and Argentina and went to Chile.

To say Santana was heartbroken was the understatement of the year especially when the headlines started.

* * *

 ** _Media Headlines..._**

 ** _Best friends Brett Pierce and Santana Lopez No longer on good terms..._**

 ** _Best friends Brett and Santana no so Besties anymore..._**

 ** _Brett insults Santana over twitter..._**

 ** _Brett and Santana's twitter feud..._**

* * *

 _BrextonPierce Tweeted..._

 _If you purposely lost it was never really wanted it in the first place so you didn't lose something you didn't appreciate what you had when you had it AnaLopez..._

* * *

Santana just rolled her eyes as she pulled out the door and walked in the 02 Arena that Brett was performing at as apart of his tour. She knew Brett was mad because she was mad that be didn't come back to La for the two week break that they had been planing on talking and spending time together.

After she released her album single last week Honeymoon Avenue she has been in high demand for almost everything and to busy to even call Brett and she feels like she's under pressure.

She continued down a long Hallway and she knew Brett was on stage because she heard the Crowd grow she walked to Brett's dressing room were Vincent was getting Ready.

Finally your here.

Vincent breathe.

What happened.

She asked.

He's been a FUCKING Jerk and Hey Nice song.

Vinny smirked.

Shut the hell up were are the Twins.

Santana asked.

Right here.

Brent said.

Hey 'Rent.

Santana said she knew that Brent was still mad at been for the fight that she cause with Brett.

Damn it Tana just get out there.

Brent said as he pulled her into a hug.

Come on me and Vinny were already out there we had to wardrobe change.

Beau said as they all started walking to the stage.

And damn Tana you look sexy as shit.

Santana had on a blue Crop-Top that showed off her four pack with high waist stone-washed denim shorts with a black and Blue flannel shirt tied around her waist with black high heel boots that stopped at the top of her knee with her hair and her natural curls.

Thanks vin.

San said as she put the ear piece in her ear.

* * *

On Stage...

Okay Brett I Got a surprise for you.

Vinny said and Brett looked at him confused.

I don't trust you.

The crowd laughed at Brett.

Just Go with it.

Vinny said.

But you have to have a blind fold on.

Beau butt in.

Just do it and don't mess my hair up.

Brett said laughing as Beau carefully put the blindfold on.

Vinny went to the side of the Stage and got Santana and as soon as they saw Santana the crowd went wild. And Santana put her finger to her mouth telling them to shh and they kind of listened.

I'm going to take off the Blindfold but keep your eyes closed.

Beau demanded.

Ard whatever hurry up I want to know.

Brett said anxiously.

Brett felt somebody cover his eyes.

Who is it Brett.

Vinny asked.

Brett breathe and he smelled Santana's perfume then he opened his eyes and saw tan hands. He took the hands from off his eyes and he turned around and picked her up so she had to put her legs around his waist and he just hugged her.

* * *

Brett's POV...

She smelled so good and I didn't realize how much I actually missed her until now, until now she was wrapped around me.

I pulled back from the hug and stared at her.

What are you doing here I thought you were in La.

I said into the headset on my head.

I flew to London to come see you.

Santana said into the mic that my brother gave her.

I missed you.

I said and i put her down.

I missed you to.

 **Even though in front 20,000 people while I'm doing my job we still are able to have these moments like nobody is watching but really everybody is watching me with my heart on my sleeve.**

Awwwwe!

the crowd cooed and cheered at our moment and Santana being on Stage.

then they Started Chanting.

Hon-Ney Moon Hon-Ney Moon.

then the two idiots that I allowed on my stage started to chant to with the crowd. This made Santana roll her eyes.

She looked at the DJ and the open chorus of her single started to fill the arena.

I looked in my rear view mirror and

It seemed to make a lot more sense

Than what I see ahead of us, ahead of us, yeah.

I'm ready to make that turn

Before we both crash and burn

Cause that could be the death of us, the death of us, baby

Santana was looking at Me as she sung the first verse directly to I grabbed her hand and slowly twirled her around me while I stood in place.

You know how to drive in rain

And you decided not to make a change

Stuck in the same old lane

Going the wrong way home

I twirled her around me twice before I pulled her into my embrace and I wrapped both my arms around her from behind and She started to Sway.

I feel like my heart is stuck in bumper-to-bumper traffic,

I'm under pressure

Cause I can't have you the way that I want

Let's just go back to the way it was

When we were on Honeymoon Avenue

Honeymoon Avenue

Baby, coastin' like crazy

Can we get back to the way it was?

Hey, what happened to the butterflies?

Guess they encountered that stop sign

And my heart is at a yellow light, a yellow light

Hey, right when I think that we found it,

Well, that's when we start turning around

You're saying, "Baby, don't worry,"

But we're still going the wrong way, baby

She laid her head on my shoulder and we swayed from side to side as the crowd put up there glow sticks and was swaying them with out movements.

You know how to drive in rain

And you decided not to make a change

Stuck in the same old lane

Going the wrong way home

I feel like my heart is stuck in bumper-to-bumper traffic,

I'm under pressure

Cause I can't have you the way that I want

Let's just go back to the way it was

Beau and Vinny was Dancing behind us to the slow beat of the love song and was hyping and keeping them clam at the same time because I had Santana wrapped up in my arms as she sung to me.

When we were on Honeymoon Avenue

Honeymoon Avenue

Baby, coastin' like crazy

Can we get back to the way it was?

They say only fools fall in love

Well, they must've been talking about us

And sometimes I feel like I've been here before

I could be wrong, but I know I'm right

We gon' be lost if we continue to fight

Honey I know, yeah,

We can find our way home

I feel like my heart is stuck in bumper-to-bumper traffic,

I'm under pressure

Cause I can't have you the way that I want

Let's just go back to the way it was

Santana pulled away from me and started dancing the routine to the song and all three of them was killing it especially Santana and she was dancing in 5'inch heels on stage.

When we were on Honeymoon Avenue

Honeymoon Avenue

My baby, coastin' like crazy

Can we get back to the way it was?

When we were on Honeymoon Avenue

Honeymoon Avenue

Baby, coastin' like crazy

The song was started to end so she put her hand out for me to grab and I did and I twirled her back into my embrace and wrapped my arms around her as sung with passion to me.

Can we get back to the way it was?

Baby, you know how to drive in rain

You decided not to make a change

Stuck in the same old lane

Going the wrong way home

I feel like my heart is stuck in... traffic,

I'm under..., pressure, pressure

Let's just go back to the way it was

When we were on...

(Honeymoon Avenue, Honeymoon Avenue, Honeymoon Avenue, Honeymoon Avenue)

Let's just go back, back, back.

Goodnight o2.

She said as the lights faded.

* * *

 _Vincent Posted a Video..._

 _(It was Brett had Santana in his arms and they were swaying together and Santana was looking Brett in the eyes as she sung her hit to him)_

 _Caption: When you realized you found your Twin flame was there all a long._

 _Comments:_

I WAS THERE IT WAS SOOOOOOOO BEAUTIFUL

ARE THEY TOGETHER

BRETTANA BITCHS

that's whole performance was beautiful I'm like a watermark right now.

* * *

 _Beau Posted a Picture..._

 _(Santana was sitting on Brett's dressing room table and her dimples were on full display as she laughed at something Brett had said. Brett's dimples were also on display as he looked at Santana.)_

 _Caption_ : _When You Realize that your soul already made itself whole with your best friend...Because your souls other half was there all a long._

 _Comments:_

ARE THEY TOGETHER

FOLLOW ME BEAU

They Look so happy together

Soulmates THEY ARE TOTALLY TOGETHER...

* * *

A/N Sorry for the long Wait and also very long chapter been getting Pm's for a long one so here you go ummm all mistakes are mine.

Songs; Honeymoon Ave.=Ariana Grande Amnesia=Justin Timberlake.

P.S Jade Thirlwall is From Little Mix NOT JADE WEST and also Vincent is Tori I hate the name Victor it's like really old I like Vincent and plus it means Handsome.

Follow, Fav, Review and tell me witch story to update next.


End file.
